Hidden Threat
by AniueCastiro
Summary: An old mystery unfurls in place of the normal threats... where did these ninja come from? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A group of four. Three innocent minds- one not so innocent. One of them was around the Tokubetsu Jonin level, with her specialties laying in the plant growth abilities.

A smile came to her face as she studied the three behind her. Mere children... so easy to mold into killers. The smile on her face was far from gentle, as she eyed each child hungrily.

The first one in her eye sight was a boy, not a day over 8 years old and already he had a massive amount of Chakra flowing in his lean body. He had soft brown hair that covered his soft golden brown eyes, that gave him the look of a puppy dog made to grow up to fast. His skills laid so far in Genjutsu, and a fair bit of them in Taijutsu.

The smirk on the woman's face darkened slightly as she eyed the second child. With a quick thinking head on her shoulders, the 9 years old girl guarded the other two whenever the eldest wasn't about. She was highly protective, and proved her chakra absorbtion abilities to be off the map. She could strip a person of their chakra if she got close enough to grasp them with her palms after preforming the jutsu. She was tending to breakfast, poking the flames under the pot to make sure they didn't center and burn the food. Sweat from the heat accumulated on her brow, making her soft brown hair stick to her skin above her bright green eyes.

The smirk became a nearly insane smile as she eyed the final child. This one was only seven years old, and the youngest of the group. She had an air about her that dared anyone to try and tell her she could be beaten, and the truth was she was strong. Like an ox, the young child could flatten her teammates in any of the arena's their teacher made them battle in. She was fast as lightning when it came to genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu.

The youngest pushed her spikey red hair back from electric blue eyes before looking up to her teacher and 'parent'.

"Kiriko-Sama, are we leaving after breakfast?" The child's inquisitive voice made Kiriko look up from her musing.

"Are you questioning your Sensei Aniue-kun?" Kiriko asked as her lips pulled back in a feral grin, a hint of insanity in her dark blue eyes.

"No... I just wanted to know when we can leave and train some more Sensei..." the youngest said as the boy just snorted.

"Aniue-chan, you're just going to get yourself into trouble." The boy pointed out as he grabbed the canteen near the small camp's fireplace to quench his thirst. "Sensei has been kind giving us a break- and all you want to do is go right back to training..." He shook his head in disappointment.

"There is nothing wrong with her desire to train more, now is there Dario?" Kiriko asked smirking as the boy looked suddenly nervous and ducked his head.

"No Sensei..." He mumbled, his eyes giving Aniue a soft glare as the girl fiddled with one of her Kunai.

"Good." Kiriko said as she pushed her teal colored hair from her eyes before looking to the last child. "Jaliso-kun... is breakfast ready yet?"

"Hai, it's almost done." The girl said as she fixed the final touches onto the creamy stew she had created for the group. "Plenty of herbs and such in there to flavor and increase our energy..." Jaliso said handing bowls about.

It took Aniue 4.5 seconds to finish her bowl and ask for another when she was handed one, which only caused the group to snort in laughter. With Aniue... everything had to happen now now now now...

Kiriko leaned back against a tree, savoring the flavor of the stew that her hyper student was asking for more of... These three would grow up to be amazing killers.

A wicked smile played over her face... she couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The world hadn't changed too much for the traveling group. They had grown older, wiser and stronger. Everyday was a new lesson.

Dark insane blue eyes watched the students she had selected. Dario Hanabu had developed the skills to use high powered maneuvers like his 'Wolf Fang Fist Jutsu'. This attack made chakra form and swivel around his hand and arm- giving him a powerful crushing power. Enough to go strait through a stone wall...

Jaliso Hisu had also developed nicely. She was now a tall lanky teenager with all the chakra absorbtion strength of someone trained by a legend. She could reach her limit in less then seven seconds and then force the gained chakra out of her system before it could rip through her and do any true damage.

The improvement of the other two was overshadowed by the youngest member. Her hair was cut short, as she always complained when it was long that it got in her way. The truth was, with her hair cut short, no one could escape her strong electric blue eyes- they had an odd ability to seemingly trap or captivate someone by the pure strength within them. She had grown the ability to summon out of her own chakra into the shape of a black dragon made of shifting black flames that would spiral around her and do her bidding... half the time. Other times the 'Dragon of the Black Flame' would turn back on her and attempt to destroy her before she could react.

The Dragon of the Black Flame Jutsu took quite a while for Aniue to summon, however the dragon's body could slam through just about any enemy they had yet to face... and that made Kiriko lick her lips in her impatience.

A little further...

Just a little more...

Then she could claim her revenge against the Sand Village. They had not done her a single wrong that they knew of, but she had once hailed from Getsugakure, or the 'Village Hidden under the Moon'. But that had changed after the Chunin exam... her younger brother had been slain in the forest- and the village of Konoha did absolutely nothing to aid the Getsugakure people in finding out who did it- or why they would do such a thing.

At first she had tried to tell herself- he had failed. But she knew that could not be true... her brother had held so much potential. She had been his guide... if he failed.. Then she had failed. She would not allow that. Not when she could use three wonderful killers to avenge him with her... they would steal five lives for every one of their ninja who had died in that Chunin exam...

The insane smile was back, as the woman licked her lips hungry for blood. So they would make 15 attempts on the two main villages... If they 'happened' to kill more then one person each time... she wouldn't complain.

...In fact...

She might even have to have a party if they dealt the villages a serious blow. She'd love to do something like that... kill off a hundred villagers- let a hundred infants die from not a drop of the needed fluid from their mothers breast reaching their mouths...

"Wonderful... simply wonderful. Jaliso-chan... tell me whose blood do you want to see spilt?" Kiriko asked, egging on the brown haired ninja who stood up respectively before turning to her teacher.

"I don't care Kiriko-Sama... as long as it is nice and warm blood of our enemies." She said, smiling as sadistically as Kiriko who laughed in pleasure at her answer.

"Very good Jaliso-chan... Dario-kun... whose blood do you want to see spilt?" She asked, as the boy just snorted.

"Bloods blood... doesn't matter as long as its there." His distance made Kiriko just smirk all the more as he tended to their equipment. The travel bags were getting packed up for their journey across the desert.

"Aniue-chan... whose blood do you want to see spilt?" Kiriko asked, looking to her youngest student.

The youngest frowned, hanging upside down from the tree branch she had been sitting on. She looked thoughtful for a long while... before shrugging her shoulders. "... I don't like blood.. It smells funny."

Kiriko froze, as Dario and Jaliso stopped their movements. Aniue never answered that question properly, and was always punished for it... they hated to watch Aniue get punished for her insolence. She just refused to answer the question honestly...

"But if I had to pick... I'd pick yours Kiriko-sama."

Kiriko's mouth opened in shock and surprise as she stared openly at her student like she had never seen her before. "You would like to spill my blood?"

"Hai! Your's is strong blood... that's the kind I would like to spill." She said as she dropped down to the ground. "Isn't strong blood the best kind to spill?"

The other three had fallen remarkably silent as the youngest acted like she hadn't said anything deserving of immediate death.


	3. Chapter 3

The mission had been any other mission- the two groups were going to work together and come out on top. If they outnumbered and outclassed the four they were going up against, as they were supposed to be... then why were they the ones trapped by black flames... which were slowly getting closer?

"Shikamaru... think quicker if yah wouldn't mind." Asuma said his back pressed closely against the back of the bug using ninja Shino.

"This is not good..." Shino said as his bugs retreated into his body, hiding from the odd black flames when they suddenly stopped moving forward.

"Kiriko-sama... these guys aren't any fun." The voice was young, like that of a 12 year old or something as a person just walked right through the black flames to examine the 8 in her trap.

She had amazing electric blue eyes that studied them as her sharp spikey red hair shifted in the wind created by the heat of the black flames that surrounded the group in a tight grip.

"If their no fun Aniue-chan... kill them. Let your fires burn them to death." The woman stood tall behind the young girl who nodded and focused her attention on the 8 before her.

"Shit.." Kiba said as Akamaru whined in his arms, the flames starting to move closer to all of them... and then rushed in. Their feet had long since been ensnared by vines of the eldest ninja of the group- leaving them unable to move.

Each of them closed their eyes to block the flames from damaging their eyes if only a second longer before they would catch aflame... but when they opened their eyes... the heat and the plants that trapped their feet were gone.

"I thought as much... She wasn't using the 'Devouring Shadow Flames Jutsu' but 'Transporting Shadow Flames Jutsu'." Shikamaru said as he stood up from where he had been kneeling. "We're about 15 miles away from that battlefield.. And our enemies." He said a frown on his face as the others distangled themselves from one another.

"Odd child..." Kurenai said as she watched the others stand up. "Is anyone hurt?"

After a small group answer of no, she sighed in relief as the two elder nin's looked back towards where the battle had taken place..

"She could have killed us.." Asuma pointed out as Kurenai just nodded once.

"She could have but did not.. In fact I believe she saved our lives by transporting us away from there- the 'leader' of that group is Kiriko, remember her?" Kurenai asked, as the younger nin's behind them bickered... well- mostly between Ino and Choji who hadn't really had a chance to do anything in the last battle.

"Of course I remember her... she went on a killing spree about ten years ago after her brother was offed at the Chunin Exams." He said, the cigarette shifting between his teeth as he looked back towards the students.

"I say we head back to the Village- and report the mission as a failed one."

"Agreed."

Soft electric blue eyes watched as the group of 8 hurried off to their village. A frown landed on the face of the girl as she tilted her head to the side, Kiriko-sama desired them to be killed... why had she spared them?

What Kiriko-sama said was always right... then why had she disobeyed the orders to slay them?

'A new wind is blowing...' The electric blue eyes looked skywards as a wind brushed through her red bangs. 'And I don't think Kiriko-sama's going to be riding it...'

Tell me what you think and if you guys can foresee anything happening or going on in the story! Enjoy and please R&R!


End file.
